Kupu-Kupu Tak Bersayap
by Bintang Timur
Summary: AU. Twoshot. /Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura hanyalah seorang mantan pacar, cinta pertamanya di masa remaja. Sementara menurut Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke merupakan penyebab kehancuran hidupnya dan juga ... Ayah dari anaknya. /Pertemuan kembali dalam kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan. 'Sebagai pelacur dan pelanggannya? Sial. Hidup ini lucu.'
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kupu-Kupu Tak Bersayap ©** _Me_

 _AU. OOC. SasuSakuSara. Content dewasa. Tema Prostitusi. Slight SasuKarin._

 _(Karena cerita ini udah lumayan jadul, jadi maafkeun soal bahasa dan diksinya yang amburadul)._

 _._

 _._

"Malam ini Mama tidak bisa menemanimu di rumah. Mama harus pergi bekerja. Kamu menginap di rumah Tante Ino."

"Lagi?"

Sakura mengerang dalam hati mendengar nada sedih yang keluar dari mulut anaknya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tadi Mami Terumi menelpon dan menyuruh dia untuk bersiap. Satu jam lagi Haku akan menjemputnya. Ada klien kaya yang mengadakan pesta bujang di Hotel Mangekyou, Sakura dan beberapa temannya diminta untuk pergi menemani mereka.

Padahal malam ini Sakura sudah merencanakan quality time, waktu berkualitas antara ibu dan anak. Berdua saja dengan anaknya, Sarada, yang lusa akan genap berusia tujuh tahun. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Mami Terumi, Mucikari yang selama lima tahun ini menjerat ibu satu anak itu dalam dunia prostitusi. Dia tidak bisa seenaknya keluar atau berhenti sebelum membayar semua hutangnya pada wanita itu. Lari? Itu bukan pilihan bijak yang bisa dilakukan disaat kau memiliki anak perempuan yang masih kecil. Sakura tidak mau para preman bayaran Mami Terumi mengejar dan menyiksanya, atau yang lebih parah lagi membunuhnya dan membuat si kecil Sarada menjadi pelacur seperti ibunya. Dia tidak mau itu. Sakura berharap semua hutangnya pada Mami Terumi bisa terbayar sebelum Sarada beranjak remaja.

Sangat tidak lucu saat anakmu yang sudah gadis, dan mulai menyukai lawan jenis harus mengatakan bahwa pekerjaan ibuku adalah pelacur pada orang yang disukainya.

"Apa ... pekerjaan Mama tidak bisa ditunda? Maksudku Mama bisa libur dulu?"

Besar dan hidup tanpa orang tua yang lengkap, dan tinggal di tengah lingkungan yang lumayan tak baik untuk anak-anak seusianya membuat Sarada dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Sakura mengerang, "Maafkan Mama, Sayang. Mama tidak bisa. Kalau Mama tidak pergi kita tidak akan punya uang untuk menyewa rumah ini dan juga membayar uang sekolahmu." Dia berusaha melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus, mengeriting rambut dan juga memasakan makan malam untuk Sarada, bacon dan telur. Serta keju dan macaroni panggang.

"Hn." gadis kecil berkacamata dengan surai hitam itu hanya bisa duduk menunduk di depan meja makan.

"Mama janji, lusa Mama akan libur agar kita bisa makan di luar untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu."

Kepala Sarada mendongak, mata gelapnya langsung berbinar ceria mendengar janji Sakura. Dia menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'um." Sakura mengangguk senang melihat keceriaan di mata putrinya kembali.

"Mama?"

"Umm?"

"Keju dan makaroniku sepertinya gosong."

"HUWAAA IYA!"

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas gusar. Topik pembicaraan pada makan malam keluarga Uchiha selalu sama, yaitu mengenai penerus yang akan memegang tampuk kepemimpinan di Uchiha Corporation. Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke, tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan orang tuanya memberikan cucu untuk penerus tahta kerajaan bisnis Uchiha, karena dia mandul. Pernikahannya selama dua belas tahun dengan istrinya, Konan, tidak dikaruniai anak. Mereka hanya mengadopsi dua anak yatim-piatu dari panti asuhan. Itachi dan Konan menyayangi kedua anak mereka, Shin dan Mitsuki, walau mereka hanya anak angkat. Namun lain halnya dengan orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke, yang mengharapkan keturunan langsung, cucu berdarah Uchiha dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

Putus harapan pada Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Sasuke.

Sayangnya sampai saat ini si bungsu masih belum bisa menuruti keinginan orang tuanya. Dia tidak mandul seperti Itachi, begitupula Karin, istrinya. Hanya saja mereka sengaja menunda keinginan untuk memiliki anak, walau sudah enam tahun menikah. Karin merupakan seorang model terkenal yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan karirnya sedang menanjak. Dia tidak ingin masa keemasan karirnya rusak hanya karena memiliki seorang bayi. Sasuke tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menentang kemauan sang istri.

Jika Ayah atau Ibunya mengungkit soal cucu pada Karin dan Sasuke saat makan malam, maka Karin akan marah pada suaminya dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan keluarganya egois dan tidak peduli pada dia. Itu terjadi lagi malam ini. Sasuke bukanlah tipe suami yang suka bertengkar dengan istri, dan jika marah dia tidak pernah main tangan dengan menampar atau melukai istrinya. Dia lebih memilih untuk menghindar. Walau pernikahannya dengan Karin tidak didasari cinta, dan hanya sebagai pengikat bisnis antara keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki, Sasuke tetap ingin bersikap gentle.

Menyendiri di ruang kerja untuk menghindari pertengkaran dengan Karin, membuat Sasuke kesepian. Dia kemudian menghubungi Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatnya (yang juga sepupu Karin) untuk mengajak pemuda itu keluar.

"Sepupuku membuatmu stres lagi, eh?" Naruto selalu tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke menelponnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Katakan saja kau ada dimana Dobe? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Hotel Mangekyou. Kami sedang berkumpul dan mengadakan pesta bujang untuk Gaara. Sobat kita ini kan mau menikah. Dan kau yakin akan kemari Teme? Kau kan bukan bujang lagi."

Sasuke bisa merasakan seringai Naruto di ujung saluran telpon.

"Hn. Kamar nomer berapa? Aku ikut," kata Sasuke setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Naruto terkekeh. "Dua ratus tiga belas. Pastikan Karin tidak tahu kalau kau ikut pesta ini. Dia akan membunuhku, Teme."

"Hn," respon Sasuke sembari mematikan sambungan ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap, Manis?" Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar nada menggoda yang keluar dari mulut cowok (coret-mantan-cewek) transgender berparas cantik yang menunggunya di depan rumah kontrakan. Sakura bersyukur beberapa menit lalu sahabatnya, Ino, sudah menjemput Sarada untuk menginap di rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Darling," ucap Sakura sembari berlari kecil keluar rumah sembari menenteng tas tangan dan hels berwarna merah pekat. Sakura juga mengenakan gaun mungil cantik tanpa tali yang berwarna senada dengan tas tangannya. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya digerai dengan bagian bawah yang sudah dikriting. Dia tidak memakai make up berlebihan, hanya polesan bedak tipis, maskara, dan juga lipstik berwarna pink pucat seperti rambutnya.

"Anakmu sudah kau ungsikan?"

"Hmmm. Di rumah Ino," jawab Sakura asal sambil mengunci pintu rumah, lalu memakai sepatu hak tingginya.

Haku memperhatikan Sakura sesaat, kemudian dia tersenyum masam. "Baguslah. Lagipula kasihan anak sekecil itu kalau harus melihat ibunya pulang dalam keadaan berantakan dan berbau sperma."

Sakura mendengus sinis. "Sialan."

Haku terkekeh. Dia mempersilakan Sakura untuk berjalan lebih dulu menuju ke tempat mobilnya di parkir.

"Pesta bujang kudengar."

"Yup. Hotel Mangekyou. Anak pejabat Suna dan teman-temannya memesan penari telanjang plus-plus untuk menemani mereka," jelas Haku malas.

Sakura bersiul. "Kalau begitu bayaran dan tipnya lumayan besar."

"Yah. Mungkin. Tapi itu juga berarti tenaga dan kesabaran ekstra. Tak jarang anak-anak orang kaya seperti mereka suka bermain kasar dan bermulut kotor." Haku bicara berdasarkan pengalaman. Saat remaja (ketika dia masih menjadi seorang perempuan) Haku dijual oleh Ayah tirinya ke sebuah lokalisasi prostitusi di kota Kumogakure, dipaksa melayani nafsu binatang para lelaki hidung belang selama bertahun-tahun. Setelah bebas dari tempat tersebut, Haku yang mengalami trauma akibat segala kekerasan dan tindakan penyimpangan seksual saat di Kumo, memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki. Dia lalu merantau ke Konoha dan bekerja sebagai supir Mami Terumi.

Ingin mencari pekerjaan lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan dunia prostitusi, tapi siapa atau perusahaan mana yang mau menerima mantan pelacur yang juga seorang transgender untuk menjadi karyawan mereka?

"Kuatkan saja hatimu nanti, seandainya mereka merendahkan profesi kalian," Haku menepuk pundak Sakura penuh simpati.

"Hn. Itu pasti." Sakura mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong aku yang pertama kau jemput?"

"Hu'um. Setelah ini aku harus menjemput Sumire dan juga Anko."

Bibir Sakura melengkung ke atas mendengar nama dua temannya yang lain. "Ini akan menyenangkan," gumamnya.

"Yah. Mudah-mudahan."

.

.

.

"Anak pejabat, eh?" tanya Mitarashi Anko sinis sambil merapikan dandanannya. "Sebagian pejabat. Tidak ayah-tidak anak sama saja bejatnya. Di depan publik, para pejabat sialan berkantong tebal itu menolak eksistensi kita. Membuat rancangan undang-undang. Menutup lokalisasi. Dan bahkan menggelandang teman-teman kita seperti narapidana ke panti sosial. Tapi di belakang ... mereka pun memakai jasa kita," dia menggerutu, "Kemarin aku bersama salah satu pejabat daerah Kumo, yang sedang dinas di Konoha. Tua dan payah. Hanya dompetnya saja yang tebal. Apa yang akan dikatakan publik kalau mereka tahu soal orang-orang seperti itu?"

Sakura dan Sumire yang duduk di bangku belakang-di samping Anko-sama-sama tertawa mendengar gerutuan si cantik bertubuh aduhai tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau kau melist para pejabat yang datang menyewa jasa kita, lalu menjual nama-namanya pada pers?" canda Sumire.

"Dan jangan lupa, buat videonya secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar bisa jadi bukti kalau mereka mengelak," tambah Sakura.

Anko terkekeh.

"Hei! Untuk usulan video rekaman itu melanggar privasi seorang lelaki. Nanti ukuran dan jenis-jenis 'barang' orang yang berjas dan berdasi itu bisa terbongkar. Yang memiliki barang paling kecil dan jelek kan bisa malu."

Celetukan Haku sukses membuat ketiga perempuan malam itu terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa malam ini dia merasa gelisah. Jantungnya berdentum dengan kencang tanpa sebab. Dan sebuah suara di sudut hatinya yang terdalam berteriak menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang.

Sakura pikir ini firasat buruk. Dia mendadak menghawatirkan Sarada. Dalam perjalanan dari lobi hotel menuju kamar anak pejabat Suna, Sakura menelpon Ino untuk menanyakan keadaan putrinya. Namun menurut sahabatnya, Sarada baik-baik saja.

'Sebenarnya aku kenapa?' batin Sakura was-was setelah menyudahi acara telpon singkatnya dengan Ino.

"Bagaimana putrimu?" Anko melirik Sakura. Dia mengenal Sakura sejak perempuan itu masih berusia belasan tahun, saat masih tukang cuci piring menyedihkan yang berlari kesana-kemari memohon uang pinjaman untuk biaya operasi bayinya.

"Dia baik. Sedang tidur," jawab Sakura dengan kening berkerut bingung.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Perempuan tomboy berambut ungu yang mengenakan pakaian gelap transparan berbahan sifon itu merangkul Sakura akrab, "Ayo kita selesaikan semua ini. Setelah itu kau bisa pulang dan bertemu Sarada lagi." dia mengacak pelan rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Hmm. Kakak benar. Cepat selesaikan semua ini agar bisa cepat pulang dan membawa uang."

"Kalian berdua tampak seperti pasangan lesbian," komentar Sumire saat melihat Anko yang masih merangkul 'mesra' Sakura.

Anko mendengus. Sakura nyengir.

Saat ketiganya tiba di depan pintu kamar nomer dua ratus tiga belas. Perasaan Sakura makin tak menentu.

Pintu diketuk. Seorang lelaki pirang berwajah ceria membukanya.

"Ah. Kalian sudah datang?" kata si pirang. Sepasang mata birunya berbinar ramah. "Ayo masuk."

Kamar itu besar dan mewah. Ketika mereka masuk, tiga lelaki lain (selain si pirang di pintu) berpenampilan kasual menyambut. Mereka semua memiliki wajah rupawan. Dan Sakura merasa dirinya menjadi penderita penyakit jantung, saat melihat sepasang mata gelap yang balik menatapnya terkejut.

'Sa-su-ke?' Ibu satu anak itu berharap bumi bisa menelannya sekarang.

.

.

.

'Sakura?' Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Salah satu dari tiga perempuan malam yang dipesan Gaara untuk menari telanjang dan menemani mereka di pesta bujangnya, adalah Haruno Sakura, pacar pertama Sasuke saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas dan tinggal di Suna.

Seingat Sasuke, Sakura yang dulu adalah gadis periang yang sopan dan cerdas. Namun sekarang ... Mata gelapnya menyusuri penampilan Sakura dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Hels berwarna merah pekat, gaun pendek tanpa lengan yang juga berwarna senada membungkus tubuh indahnya dengan ketat, wajah yang dulu polos kekanakan kini tampak begitu cantik namun menyimpan banyak beban. Rambut Sakura yang dulu pendek sebahu, dan menjadi kesukaan Sasuke untuk dibelai, kini telah panjang mencapai punggung.

Sesaat Sasuke melihat Sakura seperti terguncang dan kehilangan orientasi ketika bertemu mata dengannya, namun perempuan bersurai merah muda itu cepat mengendalikan diri.

"Jadi siapa bosnya disini?" perempuan berambut ungu dan berpakaian sangat seksi itu satu-persatu menatap Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba.

"Aku," Naruto mengangkat tangan disertai cengiran mesum yang lebar. Dia berjalan menghampiri Anko sambil menatap nakal pada beberapa bagian tubuh perempuan itu.

"Oh, oke Tampan. Ini totalan harganya." Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tas tangannya. "Kau pasti sudah membayar uang muka pada Mami Terumi. Dan sisanya harus dibayar pada kami bertiga."

"Hmm. Tak masalah." Naruto tampak tak keberatan dengan harga yang diajukan Anko. Setelah kesepakatan terjadi, dan Naruto menyerahkan setumpuk uang pada si rambut ungu, pesta pun dimulai.

"Jadi siapa pengantinnya?" tanya Sumire dengan nada menggoda.

"Hmm. Aku," Sabaku Gaara menyeringai.

Dentuman musik disko dari streo MP3 yang dinyalakan Kiba Inuzuka, mengisyaratkan pada para gadis bahwa mereka bisa memulai menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti irama dentuman musik.

.

.

.

Suasana di kamar dua ratus tiga belas mulai panas oleh gairah dan hujanan kata-kata mesum saat ketiga perempuan cantik tersebut mulai menari di atas meja, dan satu-persatu pakaian mereka terlucuti.

Naruto dan Kiba yang lebih dulu 'panas'. Mereka mulai meraba dan meremas bokong beserta dada Sakura dan Sumire, yang kini masing-masing hanya memakai celana dalam thong. Sedangkan Gaara yang akan melepas masa bujangnya sedang sibuk beradu lidah dengan Anko.

Sementara Sasuke ... Duduk meminum birnya di sudut sofa, mata si bungsu Uchiha menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang tengah asik melakukan tarian mesum bersama Naruto. Perasaan lelaki itu campur aduk.

Melihat tangan Naruto yang dengan cekatan hendak melepas celana dalam Sakura, Sasuke langsung bangkit dan menarik si perempuan bersurai merah muda untuk turun dari meja.

"Hei Teme, apa-apaan kau?" Naruto protes tak terima karena 'patner'nya tiba-tiba direbut oleh Sasuke.

"Aku ambil yang ini."

"Tapi ..."

Naruto yang hendak kembali protes, hanya bisa bungkam saat menerima tatapan tajam Sasuke. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sumire.

"Pakai bajumu." Memungut gaun merah yang teronggok di lantai, Sasuke kemudian melemparkannya pada Sakura.

"Tapi ..."

"Sekarang!" sifat sok ngeboss dan tak mau dibantah Sasuke, masih tak berubah dari dulu hingga sekarang. Dengan enggan, dia memakai gaunnya.

Sejak pertama kali memasuki kamar ini dan bertemu mata dengan Sasuke, Sakura berharap semoga dia tidak 'melayani' si lelaki Uchiha. Karena itu akan membuka kenangan masa lalu dan luka lama. Tapi sepertinya harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah putus asa saat Sasuke menyeretnya keluar dari kamar nomer dua ratus tiga belas.

.

.

.

Memboking kamar lain untuk memberikan privasi khusus pada keduanya, Sasuke malah terlihat bingung ingin bicara apa. Suasana tampak begitu canggung. Sudah tiga puluh menit dia dan Sakura, duduk di atas tempat tidur tanpa berbicara atau melakukan apapun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke akhirnya buka suara.

Tak menjawab, Sakura hanya mengeluarkan suara dengusan sebagai respon. Dia lebih memilih untuk duduk tegak memelototi tembok putih daripada harus menoleh dan melihat wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik napas keras, pertanda bahwa dia mulai kesal pada mantan pacarnya ini. "Jangan bertingkah menyebalkan Sakura. Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini?"

"Apapun yang terjadi padaku, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar nada bicara Sakura, yang terkesan seolah dia membencinya.

"Apa kau lebih memilih menjadi pelacur dan memuaskan teman-temanku di kamar sebelah, daripada harus menjelaskan tentang apa yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini?" suara rendah Sasuke sarat akan ancaman yang membuat hati kecil Sakura gentar.

Namun dengan mantab perempuan bersurai merah muda itu menjawab 'Ya.' yang disusul sebuah tamparan keras bersarang di pipinya. Dan juga tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terbaring di atas tempat tidur karena terdorong bobot si pria Uchiha.

.

.

.

Lima tahun bekerja sebagai perempuan malam, membuat Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan segala macam rasa sakit akibat perbuatan kasar para pelanggannya. Tapi malam ini rasanya jauh lebih sakit. Kenyataan bahwa yang mengasari dan merendahkannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, cinta pertama yang sampai sekarang masih dicintainya, sekaligus ... Ayah dari Sarada, membuat hati Sakura terasa jauh lebih sakit daripada seluruh tubuhnya yang menerima perlakuan tak menyenangkan Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke. Dulu dia tidak sekasar dan sedingin ini. Walau sifatnya terkadang menyebalkan dan terkesan tidak pedulian, tapi Sasuke yang dulu orangnya lembut. Dia tidak tega menyakiti atau bahkan melukai Sakura, seujung kukupun.

Sakura masih sangat mengingat bagaimana saat ketika dia melepaskan keperawanannya pada Sasuke, wajah Sasuke waktu itu terlihat sangat cemas dan panik saat mendengar Sakura kesakitan.

 _'Kalau dipikir lagi ... apa yang terjadi padaku selama ini bukan salah Sasuke.'_ Takut-takut tangan kurus Sakura terjulur untuk membelai surai gelap Sasuke _. 'Semua yang terjadi pada kami adalah takdir. Keadaanlah yang membuat aku dulu terbuai nafsu dan tidur dengan Sasuke. Dia pindah mengikuti orang tuanya keluar kota tanpa tahu bahwa aku hamil. Kehamilanku membuatku diusir dari rumah oleh orang tuaku sendiri. Luntang-lantung di jalan saat hamil dan menggelandang bersama bayi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, apalagi harus berhutang banyak pada seorang mucikari demi membayar biaya operasi Sarada. Aku menjalani banyak hal yang tidak menyenangkan, tapi aku tidak menyalahkan Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu keadaanku.'_ dia menarik napas sedih saat tanpa sengaja melihat cincin kawin yang melingkar di jari manis Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Apa kau akan tetap bersikap kasar seperti ini?" tanya Sakura parau. Tak peduli bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin menjawab, karena lelaki itu sedang tidur. _'Ah. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak tahu,'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Ponsel Sakura dalam tas tangannya yang di letakan di laci night stand di samping tempat tidur berdering, melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul dua pagi, perempuan bersurai merah muda itu kemudian menjawabnya.

"Hai." Itu dari Anko yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Dia dan Sumire sudah berada di lobi hotel menunggu Haku menjemput. Pesta bujangnya sudah selesai. Anko bertanya apakah Sakura akan pulang bersama mereka. "Ya tentu, sepuluh menit lagi aku menyusul," katanya sambil beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Memungut semua pakaiannya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Baiklah. Iya, sampai jumpa."

Mengetahui bahwa perempuan yang sejak tadi berbaring di sampingnya telah pergi ke kamar mandi, perlahan obsidian yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya mulai menampakan diri.

 _'Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Sakura.'_

.

.

.

"I-ini apa?" Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah bangun dan telah berpakaian rapi setelah dia kembali dari kamar mandi. Pria itu menyodorkan segepok uang padanya.

"Bayaranmu," ucap Sasuke cuek sembari merapikan jaketnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Sakura.

Jawaban Sasuke membuat hati Sakura tertohok.

"Tak perlu. Si pirang tadi sudah membayar kami."

"Aku 'memakaimu' untuk diriku sendiri. Tidak bersama yang lain dalam pesta bujang Gaara."

Tatapan tajam tak-mau-dibantah-ala-Sasuke membuat Sakura terpaksa menerima uang tersebut.

"Hm. Terimakasih." dia beranjak ke arah pintu dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan seribu pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue.**

 **A/N :** _Asli nih story udah lumayan lama dibuat. Dari september 2014. Yah memang aslinya ini cerpen genre dewasa, cuma diacak-edit dikit buat dirubah jadi ff. Cerita aslinya sudah selesai. Sengaja saya jadikan twoshot, agar saya tahu seperti apa respon pembaca. Karena tema yang diangkat dalam ff ini mungkin akan lumayan menyinggung penggemar karakter Sakura. (dari segi profesi)._

 _Saya tahu menulis sebuah cerita dengan referensi yang (SANGAT) minim itu memang hasilnya akan sangat menggelikan untuk dibaca. Tapi saya harap ini bisa dinikmati._

 _Sampai ketemu habis lebaran di cerita ini dan dua fanfic SasuSaku canon multichapter saya yang lainnya._

 _Salam hangat._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer :_ **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **AU. OOC. Twoshot.** _Slight : Lime BDSM content KabuSaku. SASUSAKUSARA. Prostitusi. Family. Sinetronisme (?)._

 _._

 _._

 **FLASHBACK—**

 _"Sasuke-kun."_

 _"..."_

 _"Sasuke-kun?"_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Sasuke-kun lihat kemari!"_

 _Ogah-ogahan pemuda tampan itu menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang berdiri bak seorang model di depan pintu, berlenggak-lenggok sok seksi sambil memajukan bibirnya manja._

 _Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi memperhatikan penampilan Sakura. Dia lalu mendengus, dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada gadget yang sedang dia pakai._

 _"Mulutmu seperti bebek," komentarnya sadis, membuat semangat Sakura merosot. Padahal gadis muda itu ingin memperlihatkan pada sang kekasih, bahwa dia terlihat mengagumkan dan seksi dalam balutan gaun pantai berwarna peach, yang baru dia beli kemarin. Kedua temannya, Temari dan Tenten bilang kalau dia tampak sangat wow saat mengenakan gaun tersebut. Tapi pacarnya malah bilang kalau mulutnya seperti bebek._

 _"Dasar kakak kelas gila. Tidak peka," makinya sebal sembari berjalan ke arah pemuda yang sudah setahun memacarinya. Apa Sasuke tidak tahu, kalau Sakura membeli gaun ini untuk-tampil cantik di depan-nya? Ketika dia datang berkunjung seperti hari ini. Bukannya memperhatikan pacar si Uchiha itu malah sibuk dengan ponselnya._

 _"Memangnya kau ingin aku berkata apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi-masih tak menoleh ke arah gadisnya._

 _"Setidaknya beri pujian sedikit, atau apapun seperti pacar-pacar normal lainnya." Dia sedikit merajuk._

 _"Kau cantik."_

 _Bibir Sakura muda makin mengerucut. Pipinya menggembung, dan matanya menyipit sebal pada sang pacar yang duduk di samping. Iya sih Sasuke memuji, tapi pujiannya terdengar datar-dan-sangat- tak-ikhlas._

 _"Kalau tidak ikhlas ya tidak perlu bilang," Sakura menggerutu. Apa susahnya sih, memuji pacar sendiri cantik dengan suara manis dan tidak ketus seperti itu._

 _Sasuke menghela napas panjang mendengar gerutuan Sakura. Menyelesaikan acara browsing dan download beberapa game bagus untuk ponselnya. Lelaki muda Uchiha yang tahun ini akan masuk ke Universitas itu kemudian memusatkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada sang pacar._

 _"Kau cantik," katanya penuh penekanan, "memakai pakaian apapun kau tetap terlihat cantik. Bahkan walau memakai selembar karung goni. Tapi lain kali jangan membeli atau memakai pakaian seperti ini," dia menggedikan ke arah baju yang dipakai Sakura._

 _"Kenapa?" perempuan merah muda itu terlihat begitu lucu dan kekanakan saat menatap Sasuke seperti sekarang._

 _Karena pakaian seperti itu bisa memancing serigala 'lapar' Nona. "Karena aku tidak suka~"_

 _Sakura mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang aneh. Bukankah semua laki-laki akan senang dan suka melihat pacarnya berpakaian seksi dan cantik?_

 _"Aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain-terutama laki-laki-melemparkan tatapan mesum padamu karena memakai pakaian seseksi ini. Itu berbahaya."_

 _Bukannya kau juga mesum dan berbahaya? Sakura ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi tertahan di ujung lidahnya. "Jadi?" hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan._

 _"Jadi pakai saja baju biasa yang nyaman untukmu. Jins atau kaus misalnya. Jangan pakai gaun yang mempertontonkan tubuhmu seperti ini."_

 _Sakura muda cemberut. Dia merasa seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi orang tuanya saat mendengar ucapan sang pacar. Lagipula sekali-kali pakai gaun kan tak apa._

 _"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada memperingatkan._

 _"Iya. Iya," jawab Sakura ogah-ogahan._

 _Sasuke mendengus geli. "Kalau jawab yang ikhlas. Jangan ketus begitu." Dia membalikan perkataan Sakura._

 _"Iya SasukeKU Sayang," jawab Sakura sok manis._

 _Sasuke muda tersenyum tipis mendengarnya._

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat salah satu kenangan masa mudanya dengan Sakura. Ah. Seandainya dulu ayahnya tidak membuka cabang usaha di Konoha dan sukses. Mungkin sekarang dia masih berada di Suna, tetap bersama Sakura, dan bahagia.

Dulu Sakura begitu manis dan kekanakan. Sasuke ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat menangis, setelah tahu bahwa dia akan pindah keluar kota dan tidak mungkin bisa bertemu gadis itu lagi. Dia tidak terisak pelan seperti gadis-gadis lain, dia menangis kencang dengan wajah jelek sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki. Tak peduli bahwa mereka sedang berada di tengah jalan dan menarik perhatian orang.

Pertemuannya dengan Sakura kemarin malam, membuat Sasuke kembali teringat tentang masa lalunya bersama gadis itu. Pacar satu-satunya sebelum dia menikah dengan Karin.

Semua kenangannya bersama Sakura terasa begitu manis. Kecuali kemarin malam. Dimana dia melihat Sakura menjadi perempuan malam. Melucuti pakaiannya satu-persatu dan melakukan hal tak senonoh dengan Naruto dan Kiba. Walau akhirnya kemarin malam Sasuke melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sakura, tapi membayangkan perempuan itu disentuh dan berhubungan seksual dengan laki-laki lain (kemungkinan banyak laki-laki, mengingat profesinya) entah kenapa membuat hati si bungsu Uchiha itu panas. Dia tak terima.

Yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke saat ini adalah ... penyebab kenapa mantan pacarnya itu bisa berakhir seperti sekarang? Menjadi perempuan malam, atau istilah kasarnya pelacur, yang menjajakan tubuhnya untuk dinikmati lelaki hidung belang. Seingat Sasuke, keluarga Sakura di Suna cukup berada. Ayahnya seorang pegawai negeri sipil yang bekerja di dinas pendidikan.

Walaupun ibunya hanyalah ibu rumah tangga biasa, tapi keluarga mereka tidak pernah memiliki masalah soal keuangan.

Menghela napas keras, Sasuke mengerutkan kening untuk berpikir sebentar. Dia lalu meraih ponselnya dan memencet beberapa nomor.

Nada tunggu terdengar selama sepuluh detik. Lalu terdengar suara berat nan parau seorang pria di seberang.

"Kakashi, aku ingin kau mencaritahu tentang seorang perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura," kata Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Dia mendengus sebal ketika mendengar jawaban malas tangan kanannya Hatake Kakashi di seberang. Ingin rasanya dia menggetok kepala uban Kakashi menggunakan palu. "Hm. Ya. Aku tidak peduli tentang siapa yang kau tiduri sekarang. Yang aku inginkan adalah berkas info tentang Haruno Sakura ada di mejaku besok pagi. Kalau tidak ... akan kupastikan testismu berada di piring." Sasuke segera memutuskan sambungan telponnya, sebelum Kakashi mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

Dia kemudian bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Mengingat kembali perlakuan kasarnya pada Sakura kemarin malam, membuat dia merasa bersalah. Kalau saja perempuan itu mau mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dan tidak keras kepala, dia mungkin akan mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

Dia tiba-tiba merindukan perempuan bersurai merah muda itu dan masa lalu mereka.

Pintu kantornya yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuat Sasuke kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia mengernyit saat melihat seorang perempuan anggun berambut gelap dan memiliki wajah hampir serupa dengan Sasuke, berjalan masuk ke ruangan. Ibunya yang biasa berwajah manis dan ramah, terlihat menyeramkan hari ini. Apa dia sedang kesal? Marah pada seseorang?

"Ibu?" bangkit dari kursi, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Uchiha Mikoto. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ibu kemari?"

"Kita akan pergi makan siang dengan keluarga Uzumaki, orang tua Karin. Ibu juga sudah menyuruh istrimu untuk pergi kesana."

Sasuke mendesah. Ibunya pasti bertengkar lagi dengan Karin.

"Kenapa kita harus bertemu keluarga mereka, Bu?"

"Ibu ingin tahu, seberapa jauh perempuan sialan itu mempertahankan keinginannya untuk tetap tidak memiliki anak. Apa orang tuanya akan membiarkan hal itu? Ibu bosan melihat dia lebih memilih karirnya daripada kau. Itu seperti merendahkanmu," gerutu Mikoto.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi.

"Kalau dia masih tidak mau memiliki anak darimu, ceraikan saja perempuan tak berguna itu."

Oh ya ampunnn~

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Haruno Sakura menghela napas berat. Duduk menjauh dari kerumunan ibu yang tengah menjemput anak-anaknya di sekolah dasar, perempuan bersurai merah itu lebih memilih menyendiri di salah satu ayunan—untuk orang dewasa—di halaman.

Pagi ini dia merasa tidak bersemangat. Semalaman Sakura kurang tidur karena banyak pikiran, belum lagi perlakuan kasar percintaannya dengan Sasuke membuat tubuhnya masih terasa sakit hingga sekarang. Beruntung disela kesibukan, kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Sai tadi pagi menyempatkan diri mengantar Sarada ke sekolah. Setelah semalam Sakura menitipkannya di rumah mereka.

Bel tanda pelajaran selesai berbunyi. Sakura bergeming, dia memejamkan mata. Dan anak-anak riuh, terlihat berlari keluar dari kelas masing-masing.

Seulas senyum tipis menyungging di bibir Sakura, ketika merasakan punggung tangan mungil nan hangat menempel di keningnya.

"Mama sakit," komentar Sarada datar.

Senyum Sakura melebar.

"Badan Mama panas."

"Eumh." Dia mengerang dengan suara parau yang dibuat-buat.

"Muka Mama juga pucat."

"Hu'um."

"Cepat ke dokter."

Membuka matanya, Sakura terkekeh menatap ekspresi khawatir sang anak. Oh Tuhan gadis kecilnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Melihat kelakuannya yang sok dewasa dan pintar, membuat Sakura yakin kalau Sarada akan tumbuh menjadi orang hebat dengan masa depan yang bagus.

"Mama tidak sakit, Sayang. Mama baik-baik saja," katanya sambil mengacak pelan surai gelap sang anak.

Sarada menyipitkan mata, memasang ekspresi tak percaya.

Sakura mendesah geli. "Percaya deh. Mama baik-baik saja, Mama cuma lelah."

"Hn."

Agar putrinya tidak khawatir, Sakura mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Mama menjemputmu kemari untuk mengajakmu ke Toko Hewan peliharaan Paman Bee."

Kening Sarada berkerut. "Untuk apa kesana, Ma?"

"Kau bilang menginginkan anak anjing untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Jadi ..."

"AKU SAYANG MAMAAAA!" Pekikan gembira Haruno Sarada yang memeluk erat sang Mama di depan ayunan, menarik perhatian beberapa guru yang akan pulang. Mereka tersenyum tulus melihat adegan itu. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa tertawa lepas.

"Sudahlah Nak, ayo kita pergi."

Detik berikutnya pasangan ibu dan anak itu tampak berjalan keluar sekolah, sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

"Yoyoyo. Ini bagus, ini keren. Pilih ular atau buaya."

Sakura kenal Killer Bee. Pemilik toko hewan peliharaan yang rumahnya tak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal. Orangnya baik dan menyenangkan, cuma sayang kelakuan dan pemikirannya ekstrim. Dia suka mengacau, membuat sakit gendang telinga orang sekitar kompleks dengan mengadakan konser rap solo yang payah. Cara bicaranya juga seperti orang yang nge-rap.

Sakura meringis saat mendengar Killer Bee menawari putrinya hewan peliharaan ular dan buaya. Dia segera menghampiri mereka, sebelum Paman Bee menawarkan hewan berbahaya yang aneh-aneh, dan sebelum Sarada berubah pikiran, dari ingin kado ulang tahun anak anjing menjadi anak serigala atau anak macan. Itu gawat.

"Kami mencari anak anjing Paman Bee," kata Sakura sambil merangkul Sarada, yang mulai tertarik pada salah satu hewan melata yang memiliki kulit cantik tersebut.

"Oh. Anak anjing ya, bukan bajing? Kalau begitu ikuti aku yeahhh."

Dengan cepat Sakura menyeret putrinya mengikuti Paman Bee, sebelum Sarada mulai merengek minta dibelikan ular.

Haruno Sarada memperhatikan anak-anak anjing lucu dari berbagai ras, dalam kurungan, dengan seksama. Matanya kemudian tertumbuk pada seekor anjing kecil berbulu hitam dengan mata sekelam malam. Mirip jenis anjing yang pernah ditontonnya di tivi, dalam film Underdog. Tak seperti anjing lain yang menggonggong ribut, anjing kecil yang satu itu malah tampak mendengus angkuh, seolah yakin akan dipilih.

Sarada langsung berimajinasi, memiliki anjing super dengan pakaian keren dan sayap (dia akan meminta Mama menjahitkannya pulang nanti) seperti Underdog.

"Aku mau itu!" kata Sarada gembira sambil menunjuk anjing kecil yang sejak tadi dia perhatikan.

"Anjing hitam menyebalkan itu?" Paman Bee cemberut melihat pilihan Sarada. "Anjing itu jarang menggonggong, padahal dia berasal dari ras yang bagus. Dia juga pemilih. Setiap ada pembeli yang ingin membelinya dia selalu bertindak sesuka hati, tak mau ikut dengan orang yang membelinya. Sudah berkali-kali dia dikembalikan." Bee menghampiri anjing pilihan Sarada, lalu melotot cemberut ke arahnya. "Dasar hitam," makinya tak sadar kalau kulitnya juga hitam.

Sakura terkikik. Yeah, jika bertemu atau berbicara dengan Paman Bee. Dia selalu tidak tahan untuk tertawa, sangat lucu mendengar orang bicara dengan nada rap payah seperti itu.

Namun Paman Bee tertegun saat melihat anjing hitam kecil itu merespon Sarada baik. Dia tampak tenang, memejamkan mata, ketika anak Sakura itu mengelus kepalanya. Dan si kecil hitam itu juga menjilat Sarada penuh sayang sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Owh baiklah-baiklah," Paman Bee tertawa, "sepertinya Sasuke menyukaimu. Aku akan menjualnya pada kalian."

Eh? Apa? Sakura melongo mendengar nama anjing itu. Sasuke? Anaknya memilih anjing yang memiliki nama yang sama seperti bapaknya? Pertanda apa ini? Dan kalau saja Sasuke yang manusia ada disini. Sakura pasti akan menertawainya habis-habisan.

"Mama, aku mau Sasuke," rajuk Sarada manja sambil melemparkan tatapan imut.

Sakura mendesah. Dia kemudian mengangguk. Ah, nak, seandainya kau tahu kalau Sasuke itu nama Papamu. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu kemudian mengikuti Killer Bee untuk membayar Sasuke dan membeli beberapa bungkus makanan anjing.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura sengaja meminta pelanggan lebih awal pada Mami Terumi, agar dia bisa cepat pulang untuk menjemput dan menjaga Sarada. Setelah selesai membeli anjing Sasuke di toko Paman Bee. Sarada minta ijin pada ibunya untuk pergi ke rumah seorang teman, katanya dia ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok, membuat kerajinan tangan berupa bunga dari kertas origami. Kata Sarada, ibu temannya yang bernama Mitsuki dan Shin, sangat jago membuat bunga dan berbagai macam hewan lain dari kertas. Dia ingin belajar.

Tadi Sakura sudah mengantarkan Sarada ke rumah Mitsuki menggunakan kendaraan umum. Rumah Mitsuki teman Sarada letaknya lumayan jauh, berada di kompleks perumahan mewah.

Sesudah mengantar Sarada, diapun kembali ke rumah dan bersiap. Berdandan, memilih pakaian dan menyiapkan kebutuhan Sasuke agar bisa tenang di rumah selama dia pergi bekerja (Sakura masih tidak tega memanggil anjing itu dengan nama Sasuke. Kasihan Sasuke asli katanya).

Dia berharap semoga pekerjaannya hari ini akan selesai cepat. Sebagian uang yang diberikan pelanggan bisa digunakan untuk membayar cicilan hutang harian pada Mami Terumi. Pasalnya kalau sehari saja Sakura tidak membayar, bunganya akan naik dua kali lipat. Mana jumlah bunga yang harus dibayar Sakura perhari adalah dua puluh persen dari nominal hutang awal. Benar-benar pemerasan, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan.

 **'From :** _Haku_

 **Subject :** _JOB._

 _Tempat Karaoke Oro Nista jam lima. Kujemput sepuluh menit lagi.'_

Sakura mendesah membaca email dari Haku. Tempat Karaoke, itu berarti hari ini dia akan berakhir di salah satu kamar hotel murah, dan was-was terhadap razia yang dilakukan aparat. Dia hanya minta satu pelanggan, dan berharap permainannya berlangsung cepat, agar dia bisa menjemput Sarada di rumah Mitsuki sebelum makan malam.

"Semangat Sakura," gumamnya lesu. Dia masih merasa tak enak badan.

Memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup cantik, Sakura kemudian menoleh ke arah anjing hitam yang duduk manis di samping sofa ruang tamu. "Jaga rumah ya Sasu-chan. Aku dan Sarada akan segera kembali," katanya.

Si anjing menatap Sakura malas. Lalu merebahkan diri untuk tidur dengan posisi menyamping.

 _Kini aku tahu kenapa dia dinamakan Sasuke_ , batin Sakura meringis. _Tapi kok bisa kebetulan ya?_

.

.

.

Sambil membaca majalah bisnis edisi terbaru yang memamerkan wajah putra bungsunya sebagai sampul, Uchiha Fugaku memperhatikan menantu dan para cucunya yang tengah bersenang-senang di ruang keluarga sambil membuat prakarya origami. Konan dan ketiga anak itu (dua cucu angkat dan satu anak perempuan yang katanya teman kedua cucunya), tampak serius memperhatikan gerakan tangan Konan dalam melipat kertas warna-warni untuk membuat bunga.

"Seperti ini ... Bibi?" si gadis kecil berkacamata memperlihatkan hasil perkerjaannya pada Konan. Origami kertas cantik berwarna pink dengan bentuk bunga. Dia anak yang cepat belajar.

Konan tersenyum tulus, mengangguk dan bertepuk tangan untuk mengapresiasinya. "Ini bagus. Kau pintar Sarada-chan."

Mitsuki dan Shin juga terlihat kagum. "Wah Sarada, kau hebat," kata Shin. Mitsuki mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sarada tersipu. Rona merah samar menjalari pipi putihnya. "Terimakasih," kata gadis kecil itu sopan.

Konan yang gemas melihat tingkah laku gadis kecil pintar itu mencubit pipinya. Sarada tertawa malu. Sementara Shin dan Mitsuki berpura-pura ngambek, karena sang ibu tidak mau mencubit pipi mereka juga.

Fugaku tidak mengerti kenapa dia jadi tertarik untuk memperhatikan berbagai ekspresi, yang diperlihatkan gadis kecil teman cucu angkatnya. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari hati pria tua itu saat melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir Sarada.

Segala kelakuan Sarada mengingatkan dia pada kelakuan Sasuke saat masih seusia gadis kecil itu. Mata, hidung, dan mulutnya mirip Sasuke. Dia seperti Sasuke mini versi perempuan.

Fugaku kemudian menghela napas, lalu kembali fokus pada bacaannya.

Dia merutuk dalam hati. Keinginan untuk memiliki cucu kandung cukup kuat, sehingga membuatnya menganggap anak orang lain mirip dengan anak bungsunya ketika masih kecil. Ah. Seandainya Sarada memang anak kandung Sasuke, pria tua itu pasti akan sangat bahagia.

Fugaku berharap Sasuke dan Mikoto bisa membujuk Karin, agar mau hamil dan memiliki anak dari suaminya. Apa gunanya pernikahan tanpa seorang anak? Dan apa gunanya mengumpulkan harta banyak jika tidak memiliki cucu kandung yang menikmati, dan garis keturunan Uchiha terputus sampai disini.

"AKU TIDAK MAUUU!" suara lengkingan perempuan yang terdengar dari ruang tamu, membuat lima kepala itu tersentak dan menoleh. Karin, Sasuke, dan Mikoto masuk melewati pintu. Dari wajah mereka, seperinya sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. "SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG, AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA ANAK! AKU TIDAK MAU BERUBAH GENDUT DAN JADI MENGERIKAN!"

"MEMANGNYA APA GUNANYA KAU MENIKAH KALAU TIDAK MEMILIKI ANAK PEREMPUAN SOMBONG?" Mikoto balas berteriak. Saat ini dia sangat jauh dari kata anggun.

"AKU MEMILIKI KARIR YANG BAGUS. DAN AKU TIDAK INGIN MERUSAKNYA DENGAN KEHAMILAN DAN BAYI! BERHENTILAH MENJADI MERTUA YANG EGOIS!"

"JANGAN MENERIAKI IBUKU SEPERTI ITU SIALAN!" teriak Sasuke kesal sembari berdiri diantara ibu dan istrinya. Dia dan Karin saling memelototi dengan penuh emosi.

Kemudian makian yang tak pantas didengar anak-anak keluar dari mulut kedua orang dewasa tersebut.

Panik, Konan segera mengungsikan anak-anak ke ruangan lain. Tidak baik untuk perkembangan mereka, jika Sarada, Mitsuki, dan Shin melihat orang dewasa bertengkar. Saling caci maki.

Menghela napas berat. Fugaku bangkit dari kursi untuk melerai pertengkaran anak, menantu, dan istrinya. Demi Tuhan, sekarang dia benar-benar menyesal karena sudah menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Karin. Pendidikan bagus tak berarti bisa membuat kelakuan dan pola pikir seseorang jadi bagus juga. Semua tergantung individu.

Ketika Fugaku hendak berjalan menghampiri Karin dan Sasuke. Suara teriakan Karin menggema di seantero ruangan.

"AKU MAU CERAI!"

"BAIK. AKU AKAN MENCERAIKANMU!"

Melangkah marah, perempuan cantik berambut merah itu melangkah melewati Fugaku lalu naik ke lantai dua, menuju ke kamarnya dan Sasuke.

Fugaku menatap istrinya datar. Mikoto hanya mendesah sambil menggeleng. Sementara Sasuke tampak berjalan mondar-mandir, berusaha mengendalikan emosi.

.

.

.

Gelap. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Matanya ditutup menggunakan selembar kain hitam, sementara kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat di empat tiang sudut tempat tidur. Tubuh perempuan itu sekarang sudah sepenuhnya telanjang.

Dalam hati mengutuki Mami Terumi karena memberikan dia pelanggan seorang yang sadis. Sakura benci _BDSM_. Dia pernah berakhir dirumah sakit selama beberapa hari karena mendapat pelanggan seperti seorang Kabuto Yakushi, yang sekarang tengah memilih dildo dan beberapa jenis cambuk yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur.

"Akhh. Unhh ...," Sakura mengerang keras dan menggeliat saat merasakan sebuah dildo berukuran besar memasuki liangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Mmmph. Kau menyukainya kan, Sayang?" tanya Kabuto disertai tawa jahat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tak menjawab, Sakura hanya mendesah.

"Ah. Jangan khawatir, aku masih memiliki sesuatu yang bagus untukmu."

Mata Sakura di balik kain hitam penutupnya membeliak ngeri, saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan dingin menempel di pintu lubang duburnya.

 _Kepala ... Botol? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak_. Dia menggeleng keras dan berusaha berontak, namun usahanya sia-sia.

Detik berikutnya suara teriakan kesakitan Sakura menggema di seantero _playroom_ dokter muda Konoha itu.

.

.

.

Mikoto tidak bisa berhenti memandangi gadis kecil asing yang sedang makan malam dengan malu-malu bersama keluarga mereka. Mengabaikan masalah kepergian Karin yang minggat dari rumah, dan minta cerai dari anaknya, perempuan cantik berusia lima puluh tahunan itu lebih memilih memperhatikan kelakuan kedua cucu angkatnya yang tengah berebut perhatian seorang gadis kecil manis berkacamata.

Entah kenapa menatap gadis kecil itu membuat perasaan Mikoto menjadi tenang.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?"

Enam kepala anggota Uchiha lain tersentak. Serentak mereka menoleh ke arah sang ibu. Tak biasanya Uchiha Mikoto yang menjunjung tinggi adat-tidak boleh bicara saat makan, tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan.

Malu-malu, Sarada melirik sekitar. Menunduk, lalu menjawab, "Sarada. Haruno Sarada, Nek."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Ingin rasanya dia merengkuh gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukan.

"Nama yang cantik. Secantik orangnya."

Sarada kembali tersipu. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa dia merasa nyaman berada dalam keluarga ini. 'Mungkin karena aku hanya punya Mama, tak punya Papa, Kakek, Nenek, ataupun saudara,' pikirnya sedih.

Fugaku diam-diam melirik sang istri yang tampak berbinar memperhatikan gadis kecil asing itu. Apa mungkin dia merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?

Itachi mengernyit saat melihat menu makanan yang ada di piring Sarada dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua memilih menu yang sama, dengan ekstra tomat. Dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piring ke dua orang beda gender dengan beda usia yang cukup jauh. Cara makannya juga sama.

"Kalian terlihat seperti ayah dan anak," katanya menyeringai.

Sasuke dan Sarada tersentak. Keduanya-yang kebetulan duduk berdampingan-saling melirik dengan sendok menggantung di udara. Sasuke mengamati gadis kecil di sampingnya seksama. Ada perasaan aneh menyusup di hatinya saat melihat gadis kecil itu. Dia mengangguk ketika Sarada melemparkan senyuman super tipis nan sopan padanya.

 _Anak? Istriku bahkan tidak mau memiliki anak_ , pikir Sasuke miris.

 _Aku ... Aku tidak punya Papa_ , batin Sarada getir.

.

.

.

"Kapan ibumu datang, Nak?" tanya Mikoto pada Sarada. Setelah selesai makan malam, gadis kecil itu tampak gelisah, mondar-mandir di ruang tamu menunggu kedatangan ibunya.

"Sebentar lagi. Ibuku bilang dia akan menjemputku setelah makan malam," jelas Sarada cemas.

"Kalau begitu sini duduk. Tunggu ibumu dengan tenang," ajak Mikoto sambil menepuk sofa empuk nan nyaman di sampingnya. Tapi sayangnya Sarada tampak enggan. Hal itu membuat Mikoto sedih. Dia kemudian berinisiatif untuk menyuruh Sasuke mengantar Sarada pulang.

Tapi baru saja Sasuke dan Sarada beranjak keluar dan hendak naik ke mobil Sasuke, satu sosok berambut merah muda pucat yang muncul di depan gerbang rumah keluarga Uchiha menarik perhatian Sarada.

"Mamaaa!" teriaknya gembira sembari berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut.

Sasuke menoleh. Manik gelapnya melebar saat melihat siapa sosok 'Mama' yang dihampiri Sarada.

"Sakura?"

.

.

.

Sakura menggeliat gelisah di mobil dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di rumah temannya Sarada. Dan dia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahu bahwa paman dari temannya Sarada adalah Sasuke.

"Enh." Meringis. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu berusaha menahan erangan sakit, saat merasakan nyeri pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang mendapat aniaya berlebihan dari Kabuto tadi.

Demi Tuhan, aku akan mengajukan protes pada Mami Terumi, pikirnya sembari menggeliat tak nyaman ketika rasa sakit menyengat pantatnya.

Sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya, dan juga Sarada yang duduk di kursi belakang. 'Gadis kecil ini anak Sakura? Yang benar saja?'

Dia menerka kalau Sarada seumuran dengan Mitsuki dan Shin. Itu berarti tujuh tahun. Dan jika benar umur Sarada tujuh tahun ... maka Sakura hamil delapan tahun yang lalu? Setelah mereka putus, dan dia meninggalkan Suna. Memikirkan bahwa Sakura hamil dan memiliki anak tepat setelah dia meninggalkan gadis itu, membuat hati Sasuke panas. Secepat itukah Sakura melupakannya dan berpaling ke lain hati?

Sasuke mengernyit ketika melihat Sakura yang meringis kesakitan. Wajah perempuan itu juga tampak pucat.

Dia ingin bertanya, "Apa kau sakit?" namun pertanyaan itu tertahan di ujung lidah karena rasa gengsi yang berlebihan.

Suasana di dalam mobil terasa canggung, karena tidak ada yang memulai perbincangan.

"Paman?"

"Hn?"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Agak terkejut melihat putrinya yang tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan dengan orang asing (terlepas dari Sasuke adalah Ayah kandung Sarada, tapi gadis itu tidak mengenalnya). Ini tidak seperti Sarada yang biasa.

"Nama Paman ... Sasuke ya?" tanya Sarada hati-hati.

"Hn. Iya."

"Kok bisa kebetulan ya? Nama anak anjing baruku juga Sasuke," jelasnya kalem.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sakura, yang dibalas perempuan itu dengan pelototan galak yang seolah bertanya _'APA?!'_

.

.

.

"Berhenti disini," kata Sakura lemah ketika melihat jalan yang begitu familiar, dekat dengan rumah kontrakannya.

"Disini?" kening Sasuke berkerut. Dia memelankan laju mobil.

"Hmm."

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa melihat situasi di sekitar rumah kontrakan Sakura. Di jalanan besar depan rumah kontrakan, terlihat beberapa orang perempuan berpakaian minim dan bertubuh molek berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil bersolek mencoba menghentikan dan menggoda beberapa pemilik kendaraan bagus yang lewat.

Menghentikan mobil, Sasuke kemudian melotot galak pada seorang perempuan molek yang mengetuk jendela mobilnya-menawarkan jasa.

Menurunkan kaca dia lalu berkata, "Pergi," dengan suara dingin nan dalam. Si perempuan yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke hanya bisa menjauh sambil menggerutu.

"Terimakasih," gumam Sakura. Dia mendesah saat melihat anaknya yang sudah terlelap di jok belakang. Ah. Sarada pasti kelelahan bermain.

Turun dari mobil, Sakura kemudian membuka pintu bagian belakang mobil Sasuke, kemudian menggendong Sarada.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih ... Tuan Uchiha." setelah berkata demikian Sakura segera masuk ke pemukiman rumahnya. Sasuke menatap nanar punggung rapuh perempuan yang (pernah)dicintainya itu. Sesekali dia menggertakan gigi saat melihat beberapa pemabuk menggoda-menghentikan langkah si perempuan bersurai merah muda. Namun sepertinya Sakura bisa menangani mereka.

Hati Sasuke mencelos membayangkan kehidupan yang dijalani oleh Sakura dan anaknya di tempat seperti ini. Masih menjadi misteri bagi Sasuke mengenai alasan kenapa Sakura pergi dari Suna, dan menjadi penjaja cinta seperti sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, Sasuke kemudian mengambil kesimpulan. Mengingat keberadaan si kecil Sarada, Sasuke mengira Sakura hamil diluar nikah (atau mungkin juga dia menikah muda?), diusir orang tua dari rumah, dan ayah Sarada tidak mau bertanggung jawab, sehingga Sakura terpaksa bekerja kotor untuk menghidupi dirinya dan sang anak. Memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut membuat Sasuke geram. Dia bersumpah akan menghajar dan membuat 'Ayah Sarada' menjadi bubur kalau dia tahu siapa laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu taipan sepertimu akan tertarik pada hal-hal yang berbau kehidupan sosial seperti ini." Hatake Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya, sembari melempar map kuning berisi berkas yang diminta si Bos kemarin ke atas meja kerja Sasuke. Pagi ini muka si bos tampan terlihat kusut seperti belum disetrika. Kakashi pikir Sasuke kurang tidur, atau mungkin terlalu stres karena pernikahan yang tidak harmonis. Di acara gosip televisi yang ditontonnya sebelum datang ke kantor, dia melihat Karin mendaftarkan gugatan cerai dengan diliput banyak kamera dan wartawan.

"Maksudmu?" mendesah malas, Sasuke meraih map tersebut dan membukanya.

"Kau menyuruhku menyelidiki seorang pelacur."

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba menegang, mata gelapnya melebar saat membaca salah satu halaman dalam map kuning berisi berkas Sakura.

"Dia wanita kuat. Menjadi pelacur karena berhutang uang yang sangat banyak pada seorang mucikari. Demi biaya operasi anaknya yang sakit keras."

"..."

"Yah. Sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang baru, seorang perempuan menjual dirinya untuk makan dan demi keluarga. Aku sering bersama perempuan-perempuan malam seperti itu. Dan masing-masing diantara mereka memiliki banyak alasan kenapa mereka harus menjual diri. Ada yang sengaja dijebak oleh orang terdekat untuk dijual pada lelaki hidung belang, ada yang demi memakmurkan kehidupan keluarga yang tingkat penghasilan ekonominya dibawah rata-rata. Ada yang menabung uang hasil menjual diri untuk biaya sekolah anak dimasa depan. Dan bahkan ada yang menjual dirinya dengan biaya dibawah dua ratus ribuan hanya untuk makan sehari-hari, kau tahukan harga-harga sandang, papan, dan bahan pokok jaman sekarang yang meroket membuat mereka terpaksa melakukan itu?" Kakashi terus berceloteh, tanpa mempedulikan suasana hati Sasuke yang makin buruk saat mendengarnya. Mata si Uchiha bungsu tampak memerah. "Mereka menjual diri untuk satu tujuan. Yaitu uang. Aku respek dengan para pelacur yang seperti Haruno Sakura, menjual diri karena sebuah alasan yang kuat, demi keluarga yang dicintainya. Namun sayangnya kebanyakan para pelacur muda nan baru sekarang, menjual diri hanya untuk menaikan status sosial, membeli barang-barang mewah nan mahal yang setelah rusak akan jadi rongsokan tak berguna. Seperti tas, baju, seperti tas, baju, sepatu branded (entah bagaimana tulisannya brandit itu), alat elektronik mahal, dan ... Eh? Bos, mau kemana?" panggil Kakashi binggung ketika melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bangun dari kursi, dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura merasa buruk. Dia tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, seluruh badannya sakit, suhu tubuhnya begitu panas. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu hanya bisa merintih kesakitan sambil menggeliat gelisah di atas kasur.

Sesekali dia menarik baskom (yang disimpan di kolong tempat tidur), lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Sakit itu nggak enak ya, Ma?" Sarada yang sedari tadi duduk di atas tempat tidur disamping sang ibu bersama Sasu-chan, anjing kesayangannya, berkomentar perihatin.

Sakura tersenyum lemah. Menyimpan gelas, yang isinya telah dia minum seteguk, di atas nakas. Dia kemudian berbalik lalu meraih sang anak untuk dipeluk. Dalam keadaan sakit seperti sekarang, Sakura merasa tenang jika sudah memeluk anaknya. Ini hanya sakit karena kelelahan dan masuk angin, bukan penyakit menular, jadi Sakura pikir tak apa jika dia memeluk Sarada.

"Iya. Sakit itu nggak enak. Makannya Sarada harus terus sehat, biar tidak muntah dan pusing seperti Mama."

Sarada mengangguk. "Hu'um." Dia memainkan ujung lengan pijama Sakura. "Mama juga harus sembuh dan sehat. Agar Sarada tidak sedih melihat Mama seperti ini."

"Tentu Sayang. Tentu," pelukan Sakura pada tubuh mungil Sarada makin erat _. Mama akan sehat demi kamu. Mama akan terus hidup untuk melihat kamu tumbuh, dewasa, bahagia, dan mendapat calon suami yang baik. Mama akan memastikan kamu mendapat yang terbaik, dan semua kebutuhanmu terpenuhi, Nak. Mama tidak akan membiarkanmu terjerumus seperti Mama._

Sarada mengernyit merasakan tubuh panas mamanya bergetar, dan suara isakan terdengar di puncak kepalanya.

"Mama nangis?"

Tak menjawab, Sakura hanya terus memeluk sang anak. Hingga beberapa puluh menit kemudian, keduanya terlelap.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu berapa lama dia tertidur sambil memeluk Sarada. Suara ketukan keras di pintu depan membuatnya terbangun.

Melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas, susah payah Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu beranjak ke ruang tamu. Sarada masih tidur. Sementara Sasu-chan tampak asik bermain dengan tulang mainannya di pojok ruangan.

"Iya. Sebentar!" seru Sakura ketika suara ketukan di pintu mulai terdengar tak sabaran. Siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Gerutunya dalam hati.

Membuka pintu. Mata hijau Sakura melebar, ketika melihat siapa tamunya.

"Sa-su-ke?"

Sasuke terlihat tampan seperti biasa. Apalagi dengan setelan pakaian kerjanya. Hanya saja sekarang dia terlihat kuyu dan berantakan, tak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka bertemu di hotel Mangekyou. Ditambah ... Oh tidak, ekspresi itu! Sasuke sepertinya sangat marah.

"K-kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanyanya gugup sekaligus panik.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Tanpa dipersilakan laki-laki Uchiha itu masuk ke rumah, mendorong pelan tubuh Sakura, kemudian menutup pintu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" dia bertanya dengan suara rendah berbahaya. Tatapan mata hitamnya yang tajam membuat Sakura mengkeret di tempat.

"Memberitahu apa maksudmu?" setelah berkata demikian, jantung Sakura seakan berhenti begitu aku menyadari maksud pertanyaan Sasuke. Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu? Sakura mendadak gemetar.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," Sasuke mendesis, "Sarada itu anakku kan?"

Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Sakura melangkah mundur menjauhi Sasuke. Dia tampak ketakutan. "Sarada itu anakku! Bukan anakmu. Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku yang mengandungnya selama sembilan bulan. Aku yang melahirkannya. Aku yang selalu ada untuknya selama tujuh tahun ini, bukan kamu! Dia anakku!" Sakura berteriak di akhir kalimat. Demam dan sakit kepala membuat emosinya tak terkontrol.

"Kenapa waktu kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau hamil?"

"Memangnya kalau aku memberitahumu, kau akan mau bertanggung jawab dan tidak jadi pergi?" Sakura bertanya sinis masih dengan nada tinggi.

"TENTU SAJA AKU MAU! KARENA ITU ANAKKU!" teriak Sasuke, kelakuan Sakura membuat emosinya tersulut.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MEMBERITAHU BAHWA AKU SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKMU, KALAU KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENINGGALKAN NOMER TELPON ATAU ALAMAT YANG BISA KUHUBUNGI!" Sakura balas berteriak. Sakura dan Sasuke tidak menyadari kalau suara mereka yang keras sudah membangunkan Sarada. Anak cantik itu tampak tertegun di depan pintu kamar, coba mencerna topik pembicaraan kedua orang dewasa tersebut.

Sasuke tersentak dengan kenyataan yang diungkap Sakura. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dia menyadari kesalahannya. Hati bungsu Uchiha itu mencelos saat melihat liquid bening mengalir menuruni pipi putihnya yang tirus.

"Seminggu setelah kau pergi, orang tuaku mengetahui tentang kehamilanku. Mereka marah. Mereka memaksaku untuk menggugurkan bayiku." Sasuke tertegun saat Sakura mulai bicara mengenai masa lalunya tanpa diminta. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa membunuh Saladku. Aku sudah kehilanganmu, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan bagian dari dirimu (dan juga diriku) yang sedang bertumbuh di dalam rahimku dibunuh dengan kejam bahkan sebelum dia melihat dunia?" Sakura terisak. "Karena aku menolak, ayah dan ibu mengusirku dari rumah. Selama hamil aku menggelandang tidur di emperan-emperan toko, dan berharap belas kasih orang-orang yang lewat untuk makan."

Sasuke mendengar suara aneh seperti sesuatu yang tersedak keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa sadar dia ikut menangis.

"Setelah Sarada lahir, aku datang merantau ke Konoha dengan harapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu, dan menunjukan bahwa ini anak kita. Sarada. Dia cantik, dan wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Kita tidak pernah bertemu. Bekerja serampangan sebagai tukang cuci piring di warung pinggir jalan. Saat Sarada berusia dua tahun, musibah itu terjadi. Aku terlalu sibuk mencari uang sebagai tukang cuci piring, hingga Sarada yang kubawa ke tempat kerjaku kubiarkan tanpa pengawasan. Untuk ukuran anak seusianya dia cukup aktif dan nakal. Dengan kaki kecilnya dia berlari cepat keluar warung makan, bermain di pinggir jalan hingga … sebuah kendaraan bermotor menabraknya." Sakura menangis tersedu.

"Aku merasa hidupku sudah berakhir saat melihat anakku terbaring bersimbah darah di tengah jalan raya. Penabraknya sudah kabur. Ketika kami membawanya ke rumah sakit, dokter mengatakan bahwa Sarada mengalami luka yang cukup parah di bagian kepalanya, dia harus dioperasi, dan biayanya cukup besar. Aku bingung, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu singkat agar nyawa anakku bisa selamat. Dan kemudian aku mendatangi seorang perempuan yang katanya sanggup membantuku. Dia bersedia memberi aku uang berapapun, asalkan aku … menuruti apapun yang dia katakan. Karena dia seorang mucikari … jadi aku harus bekerja padanya sebagai … pelacur."

Sakura menatap kosong ke arah Sasuke. "Aku tidak menceritakan itu untuk berharap agar kau kasihan padaku dan menuntutmu yang seorang pengusaha kaya agar memberiku banyak uang. Aku mengatakan itu, agar kau bisa memahami bagaimana pengorbananku untuk anakku, agar kau bisa menjauh dari kehidupan kami. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau ayah kandungnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Sarada pergi dariku."

"Sakura, a-aku …." Sasuke tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tahu kau sudah menikah. Aku tidak akan menuntut pertanggungjawaban apapun darimu, tapi kumohon menjauhlah dari kehidupan kami, Sasuke."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu? Sarada adalah anakku, sedangkan kau menderita karena aku, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku …."

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH BELAS KASIHAN DARI LAKI-LAKI YANG SUDAH BERISTRI SEPERTIMU!"

"SAKURA BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP KERAS KEPALA!"

"AKU TIDAK KERAS KEPALA! AKU …."

"Dia Papaku?"

Dua kepala orang dewasa itu tersentak saat mendengar suara Sarada. Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu kamar dengan mata melebar ngeri. Seorang anak kecil dan seekor anak anjing, menonton pertengkaran orang dewasa, itu sungguh tidak baik untuk perkembangan.

"Sarada?" Sakura berbisik ngeri. Sementara Sasuke menatap Sarada nanar dan penuh kerinduan.

"Paman Sasuke, Papaku?" Sarada mengulang pertanyaannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia menghampiri Sarada perlahan, lalu memeluk putrinya erat.

"Papa? Aku punya Papa?"

"Iya Sayang. Aku Papamu, Nak," jawab Sasuke parau.

Sakura menatap adegan mengharukan di depannya dengan air mata berlinang. Dia tidak mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dalam hati kecilnya dia bahagia melihat kegembiraan Sarada saat mengetahui bahwa dia juga memiliki papa seperti anak-anak lain. Tapi disisi lain, dia juga takut setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini, Sasuke akan membawa Sarada pergi darinya. Dia tidak siap jika harus kehilangan Sarada.

Kepala Sakura tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat. Perlahan semua menjadi buram.

"Mama? Aku punya Papa!" samar dia mendengar suara Sarada, semua menjadi gelap dan bisu.

Sakura pingsan.

.

.

.

Terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di rumah sakit, dalam sebuah kamar yang interiornya tampak mewah. Sakura tidak terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke berada disisinya. Menunggui sambil menatapnya dengan sorot mata sedih.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya pria itu hati-hati tidak ingin membuat Sakura takut padanya.

"Iya."

"Dokter bilang kau hanya demam dan terlalu lelah. Kau harus istirahat."

Sakura menggangguk. Keduanya saling bertatapan sebentar, dan sama-sama merasa canggung. Sakura kemudian menatap sekeliling dan menyadari sesuatu. "Sarada?"

"Ada di rumahku. Dia bersama ayah dan ibuku."

Mata hijau Sakura membeliak takut. "Tidak. Tidak, kau tidak boleh mengambilnya dariku, kau …."

"Istirahatlah Sakura, aku tidak akan memisahkanmu dan Sarada. Aku janji," ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha membujuk Sakura untuk berbaring kembali.

"B-benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Terimakasih. Tapi keluargamu?"

"Mereka sudah tahu. Aku menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Ayah dan Ibuku menerima kau dan Sarada dengan senang hati, mereka tidak keberatan dengan profesimu yang kelam, asal kau mau meninggalkannya." Kening Sakura berkerut, coba mencerna perkataan Sasuke. "Keluargaku menyayangi Sarada dengan sepenuh hati. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia cucu yang sudah lama dirindukan Uchiha."

Sakura mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Dia merasa lega, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. "Lalu istrimu? Aku tidak mau kami menjadi beban …."

"Aku dan Karin sudah sepakat untuk bercerai. Berkas-berkasnya sudah masuk pengadilan."

"A-APA? Tapi …."

"Tenanglah Sakura, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu ataupun Sarada. Aku dan Karin menikah hanya demi ikatan bisnis dan tanpa cinta. Sejak awal pernikah kami memang sudah tidak harmonis. Kami memutuskan hal ini sebelum aku tahu bahwa Sarada adalah anakku. Jadi kumohon tenanglah dan jangan merasa bersalah."

Hening. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura mengangguk untuk menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu terkejut ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku tahu setelah semua yang terjadi padamu. Setelah semua penderitaan yang kau dan Sarada lewati, aku tidak pantas meminta ini. Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian lagi."

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Dia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, tapi dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau boleh menganggap aku lelaki egois atau apapun. Tapi aku ingin kau menikah denganku, menjadi istriku, pendamping hidupku hingga tua dan ajal menjemput, dan menjadi ibu untuk adik-adik Sarada yang akan lahir nanti. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, aku hanya menerima jawaban 'iya' untuk permintaan ini," kata Sasuke tegas. Sekilas sorot takut akan penolakan Sakura terlihat di matanya.

"Aku. Aku … perasaanku padamu dari dulu hingga sekarang masih tetap sama," ungkap Sakura jujur, "tapi setelah semua yang aku dan Salada alami. Aku masih takut untuk memulai hubungan lagi—apalagi denganmu. Aku tidak bisa … kumohon beri aku waktu," pinta Sakura akhirnya.

Sasuke tediam. Kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya, namun dia tetap mengangguk menghormati permintaan Sakura. Dia tahu kalau dia harus berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan perempuan merah muda itu bahwa perasaannya juga masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Dia mencintai Sakura, dan sekarang dia malah makin mencintainya setelah mengetahui perjuangan Sakura dalam mempertahankan buah cinta mereka, tak peduli pada masa lalu Sakura yang kelam. Dia membuat catatan mental agar melakukan hal yang terbaik supaya dia bisa membina keluarga bahagia dengan Sakura dan Sarada.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu yang kau butuhkan. Tapi kau harus ingat, kau tidak bisa lari atau keluar lagi dari hidupku." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum tipis, "Mama Sarada adalah milik Papa Sarada. Camkan itu baik-baik."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Mama Sarada milik Papa Sarada? Oh _God_ , entah kenapa perkataan itu terdengar sangat romantis di telinganya.

Sasuke dan Sakura berbincang selama beberapa menit (mengenai hutang Sakura pada Mami Terumi yang katanya sudah dibayar lunas oleh Sasuke.) Setelah itu keluarga Sasuke datang menjenguk bersama Sarada dan dua anak kecil menggemaskan lain. Seperti yang sudah Sasuke katakan bahwa keluarganya tidak memiliki masalah dengan masalalu dari 'ibu' sang cucu kandung yang kelam. Saat tiba di rumah sakit, ibu dan kakak ipar Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Nyonya Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, berkata bahwa dia bangga pada Sakura. Dan dia bilang, jika dia yang mengalami hal itu, dia pasti sudah berpikir untuk membunuh anaknya lalu bunuh diri. Dia juga bertanya, kapan Sakura akan Sakura akan bergabung dengannya dan Konan? Mengganti marga Haruno menjadi Uchiha. Hal itu membuat Sakura tersipu.

Sementara Ayah Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis jika boleh ditambahkan, padanya. Lelaki berwajah tegas itu hanya mengucapkan satu kata untuk Sakura. "Kau harus jadi menantuku," bagitu ucapnya. Sedangkan kakak dan kakak ipar Sasuke, memuji bahwa dia dan Sasuke sangat hebat karena bisa membuat anak yang cantik dan hebat seperti Sarada.

Sakura bersyukur bahwa keluarga Sasuke bisa menerimanya dan Sarada tanpa peduli pada pekerjaan kotornya di masa lalu. Tidak semua orang kaya dan berada memiliki sikap buruk dengan merendahkan profesi kelam orang lain. Dia berharap, kehidupannya setelah ini bisa jadi lebih baik. Membangun keluarga bahagia dengan Sasuke, Sarada, dan juga keluarga Uchiha. Ah, dan jangan lupa keluarga Haruno. Sakura membuat catatan mental untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya di Suna dan meminta maaf pada mereka, setelah mentalnya siap nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FINISH**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** _Untuk konflik saya harap tidak abu-abu lagi (atau mungkin sekarang masih abu-abu dan nggak jelas?) hehehe kalau gitu saya minta maaf. Saya tak pandai bikin konflik berat *ngeles—ditimpuk*_

 _Saya minta maaf lagi jika ceritanya diluar ekspektasi, nggak sesuai harapan, dan menyinetron aneh gitu. Yah namanya juga cerpen amatir yang dijadiin fanfict. Jadi harap maklum. :D_

 _Maaf (lagi?) karena nggak bisa balas review satu-satu. Bukan karena saya sombong atau songong atau apalah, tapi opera modif untuk hape java yang biasa saya pake buat ngedit/ngetik nggak bisa dipakai buat copas nama reviewver di situs FFnet. Jadi maaf ya? *pasang tampang madesu*_

 _Tapi ada satu reviewver anon yang menarik perhatian saya. Karena kata-katanya keren banget! (^o^)b_

 _Itu yang pake nama 'gakpunyaakun'. Ini balasan review-mu dear._

 _Idiiih rajin banget sih ninggalin review yang bermutu di fic-ku yang ada chara Karinnya, sampai ngestalk semua fiksi-fiksiku yang lain. Jadi terharu hiks. JANGAN-JANGAN KAMU NAKSIR YA SAMA SAYA SAMPAI SEGITU 'PERHATIANNYA'? Hahahaha. Hayoo ngaku, hayooo. Ditunggu_ _ **surat cinta**_ _mu yang lain Darling, dadar guling._

 _ **Salam hangat.**_

 _ **U. S.**_

 _P.S : Besok saya mudik. Ada yang ikutan mudik kayak saya nggak?_ _*pertanyaan tak penting*_


End file.
